Project Saturday
by elubet
Summary: This story is a massive scale cross over that takes no prisoners, a throw back parody of a movie/video-game/tv/cartoon patchwork universe of familiar settings, iconic characters, over the top action, and most importantly laughter


The Tall Man, having been previously unaware of other alien intervention on earth prior to the Grover's Bend incident in Critters of Darkness, this peaks his curiosity, and inspires him to up his game, Now in addition to an army of zombie dwarf slaves dressed like jawas, he has begun the construction of something much more sinister as he further investigates the notion the he is not the only alien presence interested in what the earth has to offer. The Tall man follows the trail of strange events, how he knows how, where, and when these events take place are not wholly understood but are connected to another mysterious group known as The Strangers. These pale bald baddies observe events all over the globe in service to the Tall Man. Following his rebirth following the Borgasm, He is pursued by a lone FBI agent, Fox Mulder, on the verge of a nervous breakdown, A drunken schizophrenic with access to an energy based firearm and his shape shifting cohorts, an aged Slacker endowed with the powers of a beetle borg, Reggie and the phantasm Flabber inhabiting his car, keeping an eye on by 16 year old Joe, a veteran beetle borg and reckless youth tag-a-long. All racing against the clock until Tall Man learns the secrets to yield the power of the book of the dead; (aka).

In the events following the Hunt for Highlander Portion Mulder goes AWOL after being recruited into the MIB. The Strangers or the Tall Man retrieve both an Alien egg from a predator ship that crashed due to a xenomorph related incident, which are common on Predator ships, leaving behind the corpse of a freshly molted Predalien. Tall Man and General Katana cross paths in the wake of Jebidiah's interference with other beings. Katana offers his assistance as a strategic advisor. This alliance leads to secret xenomorph cultivation facilities built in underground hive shaped buildings where Immortals are kept against their will and forced to serve as carrier hosts for the xenomorphs, breeding a stronger variety of xenomorphs but identical in appearance as the original, they can only die through beheading. The specimens were preserved in suspended animation using a special gas like an apiarist with bees. General Katana oversaw the production of Deadcrites outfitted with brains encased in sentinels. This was the beginning of the Tall Man's Army but his operations were put on hold during the events of Gremlin's day where the Smart Gremlin from the sequel, fears for his race when witnessing the enormous ship from Independence Day on news footage on monitors in a room similar to Jeff Goldblum's monitoring station in the Indpenday movie. The Gremlin is almost abducted by the Strangers but they are killed by sneaky MIB agents that infiltrated the building in pursuit of the two, they analyze the Gremlin and reveal he is of earth origin and leave that situation as is, out of their jurisdiction. The Gremlin obtains details about his would-be abductors with the help of his unpredictable kin who look up to him as their messiah and do their best to heed his wishes. After mapping out Stranger sightings the brain decides to engage in a counter plan, by running for president fronting a platform; Donald Trump methodology with hyperbolized Bernie Sanders type values; on a election campaign, touring the country, sleazy campaign ads of golden retrievers and apple pie, really sick stuff, offering tax cuts and bail outs for overly funded specialized task forces, i.e. The Bionic Six, Centurions Power Extreme, Ghost Busters, promising to create jobs by profiting off of his propaganda against the alien invaders promoting a false connection to the Strangers to create the illusion of a new man with new answers…something like that (possibly a policy that goes the other way and puts those same task forces out of work)

After the Brain Gremlin wins the Election and defeats the enemy with overwhelming numbers in wave after wave of gremlin suicide bombers and the electric gremlin in place of the original computer virus in the original Independence Day movie; to disrupt the alien forcefield. The ship crashes and the technology is commandeered by the government. Also during the Gremlin president's term he manages to integrate gargoyles and other non-human sapient races into society ushering a in an era of change and tolerance, and overblown cross over mayhem.

Later revelations, Magui are a sub species of nightbreed, Jeepers and p-head are both sons of Baphomet a Night breed Messiah figure. Later Brain Gremlin negotiates alliance with predators, reverse engineers indpenday Aliens Bio-suits for his kind's use, meets Boone, the moses figure of the Night breed people whom are later revealed to be close cousins to the New Olympian species, all of which become involved in the final battle at the end of the series when Tall man, and his new creations, "Xenobites", whom he was able to spawn after obtaining the Lament's Configuration after the events of Juiceraiser; along with his vast network of enthralled aliens and monstrosities mount an invasion of earth using the Dark City ship created by the strangers, which is countered by the reverse engineered Indpenday ship repaired by the combined might of the President's Genius and the Predators' familiarity with the alien tech, The Brain also manages to utilize Jeepers and P-head as special offensive units against the Tall Man and his top tier fighters.


End file.
